A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 3
by DualBlade
Summary: A happy and routine ride aboard Lapras turns into near tragedy. Will everyone be OK?


**Ch. 3:Hurricane!**

_It's always interesting to me that in every fic I've read where Ash and co. are surfing aboard Lapras….. some kind of storm or hurricane just seems to appear right in front of them._

_ _

-_DualBlade_

_ _

--------------

Narrator:As Ash and the gang heads off of Mandarin Island, they head on to their next adventure, once again riding aboard Lapras.

Misty:Ah, it's so nice not having to walk again!

Ash:But Misty, walking is good because we all probably need the exercise.

Misty looked at Ash sternly.

Misty:WHAT DO YOU MEAN *I* NEED EXERCISE???ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT AND OUT OF SHAPE????!!!!!!

Ash caught himself and tried to apologize.

Ash:No, no, no!You're not out of shape, you're still as scrawny as ever!

Misty:DON'T CALL ME SCRAWNY!!!

Misty proceeded to whack Ash with her mallet a couple of times.

Ash:Ooowwwww. . . .

Tracey and Pikachu were watching right behind them laughing their heads off.

Tracey:Quit flirting...... I--I mean fighting you two!

Pikachu:Pika pika!(( I swear, you two still act like a couple! ))

Misty turned around and whacked them with her mallet too.

Misty:WHAT WAS THAT?

Tracey: (dizzily)Uh. . . Nothing . . .

Pikachu: (dizzily)Pika. . . pikachu. . .((Nothing. . . at all. . .))

And they fell flat on Lapras's back out in la la land.

Misty:Serves y'all right!

As the mood returned to normal, everybody was viewing the ocean water.(What else could they do?)

Misty: (forgetting the argument)Wow, look Ash, look at the beautiful ocean water, so calm and peaceful.Isn't it beautiful Ash?

Ash: (low voice)Not as beautiful as you. . .

Tracey and Pikachu grinned, hearing what Ash said.

Misty: (not hearing)What was that Ash?

Ash tried to cover up while noticeably blushing.

Ash:Oh. . . um. . . yeah it is.

Ash came up and sat right next to Misty, rather close to her.Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi started to notice them and were commenting them and how they look.

Tracey: (whispering)Hey look Pikachu, don't they look like a cute couple?

Pikachu: (whispering) Pika pikachu pika pi!!((Yup they do!!))

Togepi:Toge toge priii!!((Mommy and Daddy!!))

Tracey looked back at his map, trying to find out which way to go.Meanwhile Ash & Misty both looked up at the clouds and were trying to make something out of the shapes.

Misty:Hey look Ash, that cloud looks like a Staryu.

Ash:And look, that cloud over there looks like a Charizard.

Misty:Hey look there!It looks like. . .

Both:. . .a Pikachu!

They both giggled and started to stare at each other. Eyes that they could get lost in, and never be found.They just became lost in each other's eyes for a while. . .

Pikachu noticed that they were frozen in time and tried to wave his arm in front of the two, but their stares remain fixed.

Pikachu: (waving) Pika pi!Chu!((Ash! Misty!)) 

No response, or movement.

Pikachu: (gives up) Pika pika chu?. . . ((What's wrong with them?. . .))

Tracey looked up from his map, looks at them for a moment, then jokes at them.

Tracey: (laughing) Sorry to ruin your romantic moment, but shouldn't we be planning on which direction to take next?

Both Ash and Misty broke abruptly, but they blushed deeply as their faces turned bright red.They quickly turned away from each other, still blushing.

Ash:Uhh... oh yeah.

Misty:Umm... ok sure.

When the three saw their reaction, they were quite suprised and started to wonder if there's a possibility that something might be going on between them.

Tracey: You know Pikachu, I bet Ash and Misty are too stubborn to admit it, but I think that they really like each other. . .

Pikachu agreed in his mind but didn't say a thing.He talked loud enough for everyone to hear and just stepped back knowing what would happen next. . .

Ash & Misty got really angry at Tracey and shouted at him with their heads 10 times as big.

Ash/Misty:WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!!???

Ash proceeded to pound Tracey with his fist while Misty totally clobbered him with her mallet.

Tracey stood up dizzy from the beating.

Tracey:Yeah..... sure...... I don't know...... anything......

And he faints on the ground.

Pikachu: (laughing)PIIKAAAHAAAHAAA!!!!!

Togepi: (laughing)PRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

*****

About 10 minutes passed after that ordeal.The clouds were getting noticably darker as the sun hid behind them.The waves started to get tougher and some rain began to fall.

Ash:Looks like a storm's coming up.

Misty:Yeah. . .

Tracey:We'd better find land soon.

Tracey went up to the front and started to point out directions to Lapras.

Pikachu:Chuuu. . .((I'm cold. . .))

Togepi:Prriiii. . . ((Me too. . .))

Misty:There there Togepi.

Misty proceeded to put Togepi inside her backpack to warm it up.

Ash:Don't worry Pikachu, come here.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.Ash wrapped his coat around him.

Ash:There ya go.Feel better now?

Pikachu:Pika pi pi pikachu.Pika pika?((Yes, thanks Ash.What about you?))

Ash:Don't worry about me Pikachu, as long as you're OK.We won't let some storm stop us, right?

Pikachu:Pika pika!((No way!))

Ash:We're in this together!

Misty was observing Ash and started to admire him even more.

Misty *thinking*:Who wouldn't love a guy like him?Ash is so caring, sweet, kind, and really loves his Pokemon.I just wish he'd love ME.......

She imagined herself with Ash in a nice beautiful meadow filled with flowers and under a starry night.She could just picture it:sweet talking to each other while holding hands, with her head on Ash's shoulder.Then she would look up, and bring their lips together for a nice long......

Ash:Are you okay Misty?

Misty was caught off gaurd by Ash's remark and almost fell off if it wasn't for Ash grabbing her just in time.

Ash:Whoa there, don't fall off on me.

Ash pulled her back up to Lapras's back.She liked the thought of Ash holding him like that and started to blush.Ash looked down and abruptly let go of her hand, blushing back.Pikachu started to snicker to himself.They looked down, hoping to have the blush wear off before looking at each other.

Misty:Thank you Ash. . .

Ash:No problem.

******

Five minutes later the winds started to get worse.The rain started pouring harder and the waves started to crash.They had to pretty much shout for their voices to be heard.

Tracey:LOOKS LIKE WE'RE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM.

Ash:NO KIDDING!

Tracey:WE HAVE TO LAND SOMEWHERE!!

Misty:WHERE'S THE CLOSEST ISLAND, TRACEY?

Tracey:I'M TRYING TO STEER LAPRAS THERE RIGHT NOW!!

Pikachu: (trying to stay inside Ash's coat)PIKA PIKA!!

The four started to hang on to each other tight.The storm only got worse.

Ash:HANG IN THERE LAPRAS!!

Lapras:LAAAAA!!!!((I'm trying Ash!!!!))

Ash heard a scream and then a loud splash, he looked to his side and noticed Misty wasn't there!!

Ash:MISTY!!!!!!

He looked to the side.Although Misty was a good swimmer, the waves were too treacherous as he saw Misty struggling to maintain her head above water.

Misty:ASH!!!HELP ME!!!!!!

Ash:HANG IN THERE!

Ash got in front and tried to direct Lapras to Misty's location.It was tough but they got close.

Ash:MISTY, GRAB MY HAND!!!

She reached her hand out but when they were only inches from each other, a wave crashed and pulled Misty underwater.

Ash:NNOOOOOO!!!MISTY!!!!

Without thinking, Ash dived in the treacherous waters in hopes of saving her.Pikachu followed close behind.

Tracey:ASH DON'T!LAPRAS TRY TO SAVE THEM!

Try as it might, but Lapras couldn't overcome the treacherous waves.Instead it surfed off in another direction.

Underwater, Ash caught a glimpse of Misty.Using all his strength, he along with Pikachu finally got a hold of her, but she was unconscious.Ash called out his Squirtle and Kingler while Pikachu brought out Misty's Staryu and Goldeen.Ash held on to Misty and Pikachu while their Pokemon tried to swim back to Lapras.Finally, they got back to the surface.

Ash: (gasping for breath)AAAHHHHHH!!!!

Ash looked at Misty unconscious beside him.

Ash:Misty, wake up!Misty!!!

But the waves kept crashing on them pulling them in uncontrollable directions.

Ash:Squirtle, Kingler, Pikachu, Staryu, Goldeen, listen up.We have to get out of this storm so try to find Lapras or some dry land.

The young Pokemon trainer started to kick his legs and try to put more force in their swim.Ash looked to the side and took a look at Misty, still hanging on to him unconscious.

Ash:Don't worry Misty, just hang in there.We'll find Lapras and the others soon enough.COME ON YOU GUYS, WE GOTTA GET HELP FOR MISTY!!!!

All of the Pokemon nodded as they swam the hardest they could.Ash was helping them but a huge wave crashed on him knocking him unconscious.

Narrator:Oh no!What's in store for Ash and Misty?Will they be lost in sea?Will they ever find their way back?Will they survive this encounter?Find out in the next chapter!

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


End file.
